Yugioh songs
by Yugi Muto
Summary: here is a song that I just got done typing up I will put more in this one soon
1. he's my brother

Yugi muto: hi here is a song you might hate but go with it

Yugi: what! Yami's my brother?!

Yami: you have got to be kidding me

Yugi muto: no I am not kidding you Yami or Yugi

Yugi:why is Yami my brother?

Yugi muto: it is just for the song okay oh you and Yami do look like brothers

Yugi and Yami: WHAT!!

Yami:Sometimes we are real close friends

we stay up late and talk at night

Yugi:other times we dont get along

there are even times we fight

Yami:But i know he's always there

Yugi:and i know he will always care

Yami:He's my brother

Yugi:I love my brother

Yami:I have given him a great big hug

when he was feeling bad

then again i have said some things

that have really made him mad

Yugi:But i know he's always there

Yami:and i know he will always care

Yugi:He's my brother

Yami:I love my brother

Both:But i know he's always there

and i know he will always care

He's my brother

I love my brother

He's my brother

I love my brother

Yugi muto: sorry if it is from barney but hey it works with Yugi and Yami R&R please


	2. a lullabye for a stormy night

little child, be not afraid

though rain pounds harshly against the glass

like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger

I am here tonight

little child, be not afraid

though thunder explodes and lightning flash

illuminates your tear-stained face

I am here tonight

and someday you'll know

that nature is so

the same rain that draws you near me

falls on rivers and land

on forests and sand

makes the beautiful world that you'll see

in the morning

little child, be not afraid

though storm clouds mask your beloved moon

and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams

I am here tonight

little child, be not afraid

though wind makes creatures of our trees

and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand

and I am here tonight

for you know, once even I was a

little child, and I was afraid

but a gentle someone always came

to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears

and to give a kiss goodnight

well now I am grown

and these years have shown

that rain's a part of how life goes

but it's dark and it's late

so I'll hold you and wait

'til your frightened eyes do close

and I hope that you'll know...

everything's fine in the morning

the rain'll be gone in the morning

but I'll still be here in the morning


	3. friends never say goodbye

There isn't much I haven't shared

Yugi: "There isn't much I haven't shared

With you along the road

And through it all there'd always be

Tomorrow's episode

Suddenly that isn't true

There's another avenue

Beckoning the great divide

Ask no questions, take no side

Who's to say who's right or wrong

Whose course is braver run

Still we are, have always been

Will ever be as one

Yugi and Yami went their own separate ways Yami went to the afterlife and Yugi did more dueling and is still the king of games.

Yugi: "What is done has been done for the best

Though the mist in my eyes might suggest

Just a little confusion about what I'll lose

But if I started over I know I would choose

The same joy the same sadness each step of the way

That fought me and taught me that friends never say

Never say goodbye

Never say goodbye

Never say goodbye

Never say goodbye

Yami then knew Yugi and him never said goodbye to each other at the end

Yugi: "Suddenly that isn't true

There's another avenue

Beckoning, the great divide

I would choose

The same joy the same sadness each step of the way

That fought me and taught me that friends never say

Never say goodbye

Never say goodbye

Never say goodbye

Never say goodbye

Yugi: grandpa going to school now

Yugi's Grandpa: okay Yugi have fun

Yugi's friends: Yugi come on were going to be late, yo Yugi

Yugi: this is a story not about a pharaoh but a story about a boy that is going to change everybody's life even mine


	4. getting lucky

Yami: Honey your a sweet thing

and you look so fine

All i ever wanted

is to make you mine

Chorus:

Give me a clue

Tell me what i need to do

to get lucky with you

Boy I really love you

with my heart and soul

Honey won't you take me

Where I want to go

(Chorus)

Getting lucky

whoo, getting lucky

It's really what it's all about

Getting lucky, hmm getting lucky

It's something I can't do without

Honey I've been waiting,

waiting patiently

Let me unlock your heart boy

I think I got the key

(Chorus x4)

Oh honey, honey

Give me a clue

wontcha Tell me what I need to do

To get lucky with you


	5. Have you ever

Tea: Have you ever skipped rope?

Yami: Uh uh uh uh uh uh

Tea: Have you never played ball?

Yami: Uh uh uh uh uh uh

Teai: Never jumped around?

Yami: Uh uh uh uh uh uh

Tea: Have you never danced at all?

Skipping rope to the right

Yami: (You're fast)

Tea: Crossing over and back

Yami: (Hm...that's neat)

Tea: Hit the ball on your head

Yami: (Oh, that looks hard)

Teai:Knees, chest and feet

You gotta listen to me

Can't you see

That life is full of games

And they make you feel so happy

You know they make you wanna fly

So play games all your life

Jumping forward and back

Yami:(Oh, I can do that)

Tea: Now try it reverse

Yami:(Oh no, no, time out)

Tea: Dance to the beat

Yami: (You mean like this?)

Tea: Clap your hands and move about

You gotta listen to me

Can't you see

That life is full of games

And they make you feel so happy

You know they make you wanna fly

So play games all your every single

Life is full of games

And they make you feel so happy

You know they make you wanna fly

So play games every single day of your life


	6. have you ever been sad

Yugi: Have you ever been sad?

Have you got a friend who'll stay?

Have you ever been lonely?

All I want is just to play.


	7. we will be friends

Yami: What if your friends just don't want to be friends But you need to believe it's not really the end And you've been pulled apart, but you know in your heart That you want to reach out, but don't know where to start? I really regret the things that we've said It's hard to forget, but I hope that... We will be friends tomorrow Right to the end, and then we will Wipe away tears and sorrow If we can be friends Again. I remember the way we would hang out all day And whatever we did always turned out okay. One thing is for sure, and everyone knows That we should stay close, and I hope that... We will be friends tomorrow Right to the end, and then we will Wipe away tears and sorrow If we can be friends. I know it's true Nothing can last forever But still I feel This friendship will last Just like in the past. We will be friends tomorrow Right to the end, and then we will Wipe away tears and sorrow If we can be friends. If we can be friends again.


	8. learn to be lonely Yugi

**Yugioh! learn to be lonely Yugi**

Yami:Child of the wilderness

Born into emptiness

Learn to be lonely

Learn to find your way in darkness

Who will be there for you,

comfort and care for you?

Learn to be lonely

Learn to be your one companion

Never dreamed out in the world

There are arms to hold you

You've always known

Your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness

Child of the wilderness

Learn to be lonely

Learn how to love life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely

life can be lived

life can be loved

Alone.


	9. Yugi Muto where are you

Yugi Muto , Where Are You? We've got some duel to do now!

Yugi Muto, Where Are You? We need some help from you now.

Come on Yugi Muto , I see you... pretending you got a sliver

But you're not fooling me, cause I can see, the way you shake and shiver.

You know we got a world to save, so Yugi Muto be ready for your act.

Don't hold back!

And Yugi Muto if you come through you're gonna

have yourself a Yugi snack!

That's a fact!

Yugi Muto, here are you. You're ready and you're willin'.

If we can count on you Yugi Muto, I know we'll stop that villian.(repeat I know we'll stop that villian 3 times)


	10. Yugi and Atem out of thin air

Yugi Muto: here is a song that I liked

Yugi: why are you doing this to me and Atem?

Atem: Yeah!

Yugi Muto: no clue just go with it

here is the song I decided to do grandfather in this song

Yugi: You showed me the world when I was all locked up inside

You reached out your hand and took me on

A curse of dragon ride

One look at your smile

And I could see the light shining ev'rywhere

People like you don't come out of thin air

Atem: oh Yugi

Atem: You don't understand, there is so much that you don't see

Just think of if you can what growing up

Had to be like for me

Your grandfather's a man who taught you who you are

Mine was never there

So haw can you say I don't come out of thin air?

There's so much I want to know

Yugi: You've got the chance to learn

Atem: If it means I'd have to go

Yugi: I'll be right here when you return

Yugi: Our wedding can wait Atem: (I love you)

I think it's worth this small delay Atem: (Maybe you're right)

Yugi:And won't it to be great to have your gandfather

See our wedding day?

It isn't too late Atem: (I've waited so long to learn the truth)

Yugi and Atem: And now at last we can finally say

Yugi: Your garndfather is really there

Atem: There's so much that we might share

Yugi and Atem: And you'll finally learn you don't come out of thin air


End file.
